


Who Needs Love?

by writers_writers



Series: Hetalia Soulmate AUs [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, Suicide Attempt, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_writers/pseuds/writers_writers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heated fight breaks out between lovers Yao and Ivan and threatens to tear them apart from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your angst.

"I don't know who in hell thought we should be together, but I sure as hell don't agree!"

Yao's screech left the room silent his face flushed and twisted in anger. 

The air between the two felt thin and light like the pressure was let out with a burst.

Across from him, a mortified fiancée stared back at Yao, throat suddenly dry, eyes blank as he drank in the information, horrible realization finally settling in.

As they stood there, the heavy realization set in and Yao's eyes widened before stumbling towards Ivan.  

He gracelessly leaned against Ivan, not daring to attempt to embrace him at the moment. 

They stood there in silence for a few stretched out seconds, Yao's head resting on Ivan chest, listening to the rapid pounding that was his heart. 

"Ivan, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that. Please I was just angry."

His words were slurred, vodka coursed through his veins, too much for the small man to handle.  He raised his arms, prepared to do what it took to apologise but Ivan had stopped listening.

 He grabbed Yao's shoulder and shoved him backward, the drunk man almost falling over from the motion.  He stared upward, catching a glimpse of the absolute misery and anger expressed in Ivan's lilac eyes.

"I..." Yao whispered, his words failing him as Ivan brushed past, aiming for his room.

"Ivan?" Yao whimpered moving  along side him in attempt to get him to stop for a moment to no avail. 

"Ivan wait, please."

The cries went unacknowledged as the larger man slipped into the room, slamming and locking the door.

Yao gripped and yanked at the bolted door handle in hopes that somehow the lock had magically broken in the short time that had spanned.

Loud crashing sounds reverberated from inside the room. Drawers thrown open, the closet door flung so hard it rammed against the wall despite the door stopper.

Mildly terrified of what was going on in there, Yao began banging on the door, hands aching from the effort.

"Ivan? Ivan please let me in, I'm really sorry, I was just..."

His words were stopped at the sudden and confusing sound of... nothing. No more sound, no more vibrations that indicated movement, just...nothing.

Yao pressed his ear to the door. A moment passed in uneasy silence.

"Ivan? Wha..."

*click*  
Yao's heart dropped to his feet at the echoed sound.

"Oh god! Was that a gun?"

Only more silence filled the tense air.

"No! I'm begging you Ivan!" Yao whimpered through the door, heart racing at the thought of the all too real situation. His eyes blurred from tears and his hands were raw and close to bleeding from banging at the old door. 

"Please! I can't lose you," he continued his cries in a painful attempt to prevent his lover from doing something he would regret.

"Please, please, please. I'm begging you, Ivan!" Yao whispered again sliding down the wall slowly, dragging his nails along the old paint.

The cries were repetitive, thoughts too jumbled a to make a compelling argument or do much more than beg.

"Don't take your life. Not for me, I'm not worth it."

The longer the silence lasted the louder it felt.

Yao held his breath, his heart beat loudly making it the only noise he could hear, waiting for the sound, the loud bang that would end the both of them.

Instead he heard footsteps. Ivan's footsteps. In the small apartment in the heart of Chinatown, only Ivan could be big enough to create such a noise.

Yao stood up still leaned against the door pushing in a half-hearted attempt, the heavy bolt preventing him from opening it. A gentle click released the handle, allowing it to move.

Very gently turning the handle and pushing open the door, Yao looked up. 

He expected to see his Russian boyfriend's glare. The one filled with hate and anger. The one that had once made a full grown man run in fear after he had bumped into Yao too violently. Reserved only for the few who would dare to make the gentle giant angry.

Instead his eyes met one of the saddest sights he had ever seen. Ivan's purple eyes were misty, tears freely streaming down his face as he hung his head in shame.

"Oh Ivan." Yao sighed pulling him into a gentle hug, not caring about the, his arms barely making it around the other's waist. Gentle hands trailed down his back, tracing old scars that had all but faded.

Moving his hand down his partner's arm, Yao's fingers grazed the gun Ivan had been prepared to use and bit his lip.

"Ivan, please put down the gun, we can talk about this"

Ivan's head tilted back up looking at Yao in confusion, his eyes slightly widened as he glanced back down to his hand. 

"Yao," Ivan's deep voice almost made him shiver. Before he could begin, explain himself, Yao began yammering again.

"It's okay, I wasn't thinking straight. I really want you here. There was no mistake, you are kind and gentle and amazing, I never want to let you go. Please I'm begging you, put down the gun," Yao's voice was struggling not to break on every other word.

There was another click as Ivan replaced the safety on the gun and set it gently on the desk just inside the door.

He wordlessly brought up Yao's hand to his lips and kissed every finger, his unspoken apology as warm as anything he could have said. When he moved back, a gentle yet broken smile spread across Ivan's lips. His eyes softened giving him a child-like gaze.

"Remind me never to give you vodka again," he chuckled.

Ivan's suddenly light attitude caught Yao off guard.

"I would never again touch another glass if that means you will sit down and talk to me for a minute," came the choked response.

Ivan nodded slowly and Yao pulled back from the embrace.

"If you really want to move out of Chinatown, we can."

The petty fight that had started the whole problem jolted back to the front of Ivan's mind.

A half-hearted joke. An angered reply. Pure consuming anger that just fed on itself until the two had been ready to burst.

His eyes softened even further as he gazed  down at Yao's brown ones, remembering the happy day that the pair had met. The quiet evening he had allowed his coworkers to drag him out for Chinese food. The stunning realization as his eyes met his waiter's and he recognized the deep brown and lavender combination.

"I don't really care about that. I might be a bit bigger than everyone else and your family might harass me a bit about hurting you, but I think I was just looking for something to fight about."

Yao tilted his head up again in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Ivan sighed and led his lover back to the kitchen table where the fight had begun. 

Looking away, not daring to make eye contact, Ivan spoke.

"I've never had something this nice. I've always lived in the worst conditions with the worst people. Bounced from foster home to foster home. I was beaten half to death, moved, then beaten again. I learned to expect the least from anything. When I met you, when I saw your beautiful matching eyes slowly fade to brown, I didn't believe it. I had met my soulmate. Something that went right for me was one in a million."

He swallowed heavily and dropped his head, ashamed.

"I spent many nights afterward waiting to wake up. Ready to find out that it was all a dream and I was back to the hell I had began with."

Ivan paused here, a tight breath caught in his throat. 

"And a little voice in the back of my head stayed with me, whispering, 'this is too good to be true'. So halfway through a bottle of vodka when you mentioned staying here, that little part of me took the one thing I could be mad about and let it burn throughout every inch of my brain."

The intense stare Yao was giving Ivan as he listened made him shiver.

A deep and cleansing sigh sounded from the other side of the table.

"You should have told me, you have someone to talk to now."

"How could I? I never wanted you to see me as the big dangerous foster care kid that scared away everyone."

Yao broke into a timid smile. "No, I promise, that is not the case. If anything, it makes me want to hold and love you even more."

"That sounded like a movie line, Yao," Ivan chuckled, some of the weight lifting off of his heart.

Standing up, barely taller than Ivan who had stayed seated, Yao moved to the other side of the table.

"If you really want to move away from here, I would understand. This isn't exactly your kind of place."

Ivan gently and quickly pulled his lover into his lap holding him close.

"This is your home and your business. As long as we're together, I don't really care."

Yao laughed gently at the returned sappy words and pulled Ivan close for a gentle kiss. 

After a few joyed moments, Yao pulled away and chuckled.

"We can at least make the doorways a bit taller, yeah?"

Ivan was beside himself with joy. 

"я тебя люблю, Yao"

A warm smile spread across their faces.

"I love you too Ivan, 我爱你"


End file.
